


There was a Sea in Night Vale

by Night Vale Community Radio Intern Tien (Tien)



Series: Becoming One with Night Vale [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tien/pseuds/Night%20Vale%20Community%20Radio%20Intern%20Tien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the landscape of Night Vale was very different.<br/>Once strange beasts claimed their home among the churning waves.<br/>But...that was so, so, very long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There was a Sea in Night Vale

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the start of the my second Welcome to Night Vale project.  
> I'm really hoping this story is one that is worth following to the end.  
> I'm going to put everything I have into it, so I hope you enjoy the ride!

There was a sea in Night Vale. 

Long before the City Council came to power, and before the hooded figures or the lights above the Arby’s became common sight. Before any of that, and before Night Vale even had a name. There was a sea.

It was a shallow thing, thick with vegetation and life. The expanse of aquamarine stretched out far from where the eye could see. The waters were calm most of the time, and other times they were not. The sun warmed it and provided the necessary life energy to support many massive beasts.

These creatures dominated and ruled the area. Not much could escape their influence and very few were not impacted at all. These titans of the waters were beasts of incomprehensible power, for their time anyway. 

After all, they were just animals.

No matter how fearsome they may have presented themselves they were still just acting on the base of their instincts. Following the electrical pulses of the brain to make decisions based on what food to eat and how to stay alive. Not the most elegant thinkers, most even lacked basic social skill. Mating was done simply to mate and even the most intelligent of monsters only managed brief moments of pack hunting.

Eventually things changed. All things change. The landscape shifted, and rolling sand dunes replaced the waves while the sun baked away the water. All of those fearsome beasts of awesome power died with the sea. The very same fiery orb that gave them their life was also responsible for taking it away. Desert rock entombed the evidence and the rest were buried under miles of sand.

The desert took over and new life emerged. Small life, fragile life. The expanse of desert ate all that entered it. It was vast and of frightening power. However, once there was a sea.

Now there isn’t. Now there is a strange small town. One riddled with secrets and bursting with puzzles. The sun sets wrong and angels roost there. Things are forbidden for the safety of the public, because some things, most things, are dangerous to know about. The wind is hot and the moon is cold. Lights, high above the town drift overhead in the inky void.

Once there was a sea.

But now there is not. 

Welcome to Night Vale.


End file.
